A photoresist composition is used for semiconductor microfabrication employing a lithography process. The photoresist composition comprises an acid generator and a resin.
As to a resin for photoresist composition, US 2010/0178609 A1 discloses a resin which comprises a structural unit represented by the following formula;
where R1 represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group or the like, R2 represents a bivalent linking group containing at least one specific polar group, and R3 represents a cyclic group containing a sulfonyl group within the ring skeleton.